


Reverie

by heysvtucute



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Emotional Baggage, Jeonghan centered, Life in the city, M/M, Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 19:56:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18532057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heysvtucute/pseuds/heysvtucute
Summary: Jeonghan is sure he's never going to have a roommate until he needed one.





	Reverie

Jeonghan wakes up with the feeling of sticky sweat soaking his white t-shirt. He groans and sits up, eyes still half close. He slept on the floor, mainly because, the feeling of the concrete is colder than the feeling of the fabric burning his skin.

 His aircondition is broken, so he has to tend himself by making himself comfortable with the floor. He'll make sure to call Mr. Jog later so he could fix the machine, but that would mean another expense and Jeonghan kinds of having a hard time with spending money, not when another plate is waiting for him.

He sighs and rubs his eyes out of habit. He picks up his pillow and throws it to his bed. And then he prepares himself a breakfast, back at home, it would've been his mom that would prepare his food, but things are quite different now, and Jeonghan did not want to think of it any longer.

Jeonghan is waiting for the water to boil when he snapped out of his reverie because there is a knock on the door. Followed by a loud shriek. 

 "Damn! Dude the whole room stinks."

 Jeonghan rolls his eyes before he answers, "Tell me about it." 

Jeonghan went to the bathroom then he cleans himself up and when he comes back, Seokmin, the one who entered his room, is already making himself comfortable on Jeonghan's bed. 

Jeonghan was about to call him out for it but he didn't know why he held himself back. The last thing he needed is for someone to misunderstand him again. Seokmin lives next door and he is by far the most patient in sucking Jeonghan's antics, so he lets him do what he wants. 

Jeonghan is pouring himself a hot water when he felt Seokmin staring at him. "What?" 

Seokmin props his elbow on the bed and rest his head on his hand. "Have you thought about it, hyung?" His voice low as he speaks.

Jeonghan sits down on his sofa and sips on his coffee. "I know you'd ask." 

 "So...?" 

 "So no." 

 Seokmin face fell and Jeonghan felt guilty to be the reason why Seokmin's smile is gone. Seokmin wants him to go with him in an art exhibit tonight. And Jeonghan can't. He just can't. 

Seokmin stayed for breakfast, he basically ate almost all of his stocks because he believes they're all nearing their expiration dates. And Seokmin scolded him for it because that is the proof that Jeonghan is not eating well. 

Jeonghan heard another knock and found out that it's the landlady warning him that he should pay for his rent that has been left unpaid for already three months. 

He opened his laptop and looked for jobs online, he already have, what, 2 part time jobs and he also attends university, he's not going to be shocked if one day, he'll collapse and have the doctor diagnosed him with a fatal disease.

He also posted a 'room for rent' online, he doubt someone would actually bite that because he stupidly stated that his aircondition is jagged but he has to try. At least. 

 

 

Later that day, Jeonghan went to the carwash, he almost got late. But it's a good thing Jihoon drove him to the place. 

"Saw your post online, hyung, do you need some money? I can lend you some." Jihoon says as he drives. 

Jeonghan lowered his head. It's always been like this, all his friend trying to help him out, and he can't help but feel bad 'bout himself,  "No, I think I can manage, but thanks Ji." 

Jihoon knows better than to press the button so he just nodded and the whole ride has been quiet. It took minutes before Jihoon talks again, "Are you going to the exhibit?" 

"No..." Jeonghan pauses. "No, I'm not."

"Hyung..."

"Hey Ji, drop me here." Jeonghan faked a smile, "Thanks for the ride, see you around." Jeonghan opened the car door and waves his goodbye to the younger. He saw Jihoon breaks a small smile. 

   

 

Jeonghan changes to his overalls and managed to wash 4 cars today. And now nothing beats his exhaustion. The sun is starting to set, the orange glow of the sky makes him feel even more exhausted.

He's picking up his things when Joshua patted his back and told him he's going to leave now. Jeonghan muttered some kind of 'You take cares', he didn't know, he's too tired to respond. 

He reached his apartment and he remembered that he swore he's going to get himself some sleep, and he really did, he did not even bother changing his clothes. 

He's dozing off when a loud knock woke him up. He checks the time. 9:34 PM.  _Shit_. He cursed under his breath. He forgot, his new roommate will come tonight.

"Hyung!" Seokmin shouts beyond the closed doors. 

"W-wait." He whispers and he slips into his slippers and quickly changes his clothes. When he scans his room, he almost banged his head against the wall. 

_Fuck, it's a whole mess here._

He almost jumped when the door suddenly opened. And Seokmin is holding a key in one hand. 

"Damn it, hyung! We were calling you for like 20 minutes now." Seokmin looks like he's been pounding against the door for a lifetime. His creased eyebrows show how worried he was. "I thought....I thought..." He heaved a sigh. 

They thought he's doing it again. 

Seungkwan is behind him. "Are you okay, hyung? You look like hell." 

Jeonghan nodded, "I'm sorry, I..I fell asleep." Jeonghan scratched his head, feeling all the daggers and knives stares that Seokmin is throwing at him.

Seokmin backs a step and he called for someone behind him. Jeonghan heard him saying his sorrys for the inconvenience. And Jeonghan suddenly feels small, he feels embarrassed. How can he be this irresponsible? 

Seokmin left, not even bidding his goodbye to Jeonghan. He's mad. He has every right to be, and Seungkwan must have somehow seen the hurt that flashes through Jeonghan's eyes, "He'll come through, hyung, don't worry, I'll talk to him." Seungkwan says, and Jeonghan could only nod.

Jeonghan almost forgot about his new roommate, not until he speaks, "Just how the fuck can you sleep with this heat?"

Jeonghan snapped out and looked at the man in front of him, wearing a thin black t-shirt, with a curly hair, and he has a luggage beside him. 

"I sleep on the floor. You can have the bed, I'm sorry, I haven't had my aircondition fixed yet." 

"No way I'm going to fucking sleep on your bed, not with your drool on it." 

Jeonghan feels the heat rushing up his face. Damn right, he slept on that bed. 

"And what the heck is this?" his voice sounded so disgusted.

Jeonghan looks up and Curly hair is holding some kind of fabric between his thumb and index finger, Jeonghan looks closer and he almost choke to find out that it's his underwear. 

_Damn it._

Jeonghan didn't know how fast he gets to him, he snatches his underwear away from the boy and hides it behind. Curly hair laughs out loud. 

"What's funny?" Jeonghan asked, his voice sounded angry, but he swears it's not supposed to be like that.

"I thought I already gave you a heads up that I'm coming?" Curly hair mocked and Jeonghan wants the floor to swallow him up. This is so embarrassing.

"I'm sorry I-" 

Curly hair clicked his tongue, "It's okay, your friend there told me that you were exhausted from your work. Hence, a whole fucking messy place." Curly hair pops his mouth, and then he nodded and looks at Jeonghan "You should go back to sleep." 

"What?" 

"I said you should go back to sleep, you look like you're about to pass out." Curly hair crouches down and started opening his luggage, "I assume you don't have spare cabinet for my clothes?" 

"You can have mine." 

"And what? Have our underwears tangled up? No, that's gross." 

How can this man talk to him so casually? Feels like he has known him for a long time. Jeonghan watches him fixed his things inside the luggage, he's taking out all his toiletries and instant noodles. Jeonghan lies on the bed, he rested his chin on his hand and he didn't know why it is amusing to watch the young man. 

"Is your friend mad at you?" Curly hair asks and he stands up, looks at Jeonghan. 

Jeonghan just shrugs. "Don't know."

"Oh my god, just sleep okay, your eyes are closing." 

And Jeonghan felt a hand on his hair before sleep finally claims him.


End file.
